Amoris Rationem
by Zaan299
Summary: What has happened to Jump City? Once a sprawling metropolis is now reduced to a lot of crime and corruption, but some just take the law into their own hands. Raven and Jinx, enemies by night, but different persons during the day.They find some common ground, thanks to a friend they share, but will it last? Secrets are dangerous... AU with Rae and Jinx pairing. Plus OCs. Please R
1. Prolog: The Storm Begins

**Hello readers! Glad you're staring this, now before you get to the story READ THIS! I will leave all important points on this and/or updates up on my profile. This story is definite AU and will be taking place in Jump (duh.) but I will be presenting it from the time they start them team and beyond. I hope for this to be a very promising read.**

**There will be a story with a Raven and Jinx pairing and yes there will be other pairing, but it will stick to Rae and Jinx most of the time. There will be OCs as well, in fact one of the OCs is a main character in the story and helps my favorite couple on their rocky path. Not all the OCs will be important, just that on in paticular.**

**Before you get started, you should know that this first chapter is a glimpse into the future. It's to set up a little drama before the actual story starts. The events within this chapter are currently near the end of the story, but I will go ****_way_**** back in the past with the second. So see if you can keep up! Please read and review!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. Just the idea for this certain story and the OCs

* * *

Robin flipped open his comm as he watched for any signs of movement from his rooftop vantage point. "Raven, any sign of your friend?" Static filled the silence, "Raven? Are you there, copy?"

The empaths voice was heard after the static cleared, "Sorry. Had to portal away or he would've seen me."

"So he's inside the warehouse already?"

"Yes." she sounded concerned and for good reason, "Robin... he was serious about this... He's carrying several different kinds of sheathed swords across his back... plus additional stuff under his hoody by the way he was holding himself."

Robin swore, "The hell?! How does a civvie know how to-"

"Just because he has them doesn't mean he's competent with them."

Robin frowned, "Then why did he bring them?"

Raven was becoming a little impatient on her end, she gazed at the closed warehouse in concern, "Maybe to offer them as a deal? I don't know."

Robin slide down the wall of the building he was perched on, "He wasn't expecting to live through this... why'd he come here in the first place?"

"Robin..."

"Right, sorry." he switched his comm to an open channel for the rest of the team, "Titans, move in, but _do not_ engage. We need to know the whole scope of the situation.

"Very well." and the tameranian flew in through a window balcony and into the building.

"Gotcha." with that the changling slithered through a crack as a garden snake.

"On it." the robotic teen went through the back door."

"Raven, let's move in through the side." he met up with her not far from the front entrance and they both phased through the side of the building, ending up behind some crates for cover.

Raven stiffened as she felt another presence outside the building, "_What the hell is she doing? He told us not to get involved! Not that I'm one to talk..._"

Robin noticed her behavior and whispered, "What's up?"

She glanced in his direction before turning her attention to her red hooded friend in the middle of the large area, "We got company coming."

He prepared a bird-a-rang, "Good or bad?"

Raven placed a hand on the weapon and made him lower it, "She's on our side right now... Promise to behave yourself around her." she sounded a little put out by the request.

Robin nodded, more than a little confused, "Okay, if you say she can help... why do _I_ need to behave."

"Don't you have some obsessive staring at your arch enemy to do?" she countered.

He smirked and turned his gazed to her friend talking with Slade and Ravager. The whole team could easily hear the conversation because there was a slight echo in the warehouse, but it was only in the main area. "Child," said the sociopath, "I'm grateful you came to us." he gestured to himself and his daughter.

The hooded one growled, "Cut the crap Wilson! You know why I'm here."

The masked cyclops' eye narrowed, "Ah, yes... Well fortunately he's safe, but will only remain so if you swear total allegiance to me." The hooded ones fists shook in anger as the masked man leaned forward, "If not," he produced a button and a holo screen flickered in the middle of the room. The screen showed a caucasian teenager with brown hair, no older than fourteen, strapped to a table with cables running around him. Slade pressed the button and the boy screamed in pain as his body was electrocuted. Slade released the button and the shock stopped; leaving a heaving, panting, and crying boy as the result. "You've been warned."

Robin could hear the gritting of teeth from his position. The hooded teen was _really_ pissed. "Coward." the word flew from him and it had layer after layer of hatred added to it. He relaxed, "Okay... I'll make you a deal."

Robin was about to signal the others, but the demi demon stopped him, "Not yet." he nodded and continued to watch the events unfold.

The hooded teen shook his swords off, but unsheathed one. A chinese Dian straight sword, "If I beat your daughter, you let both of us go. No traps, no tricks, no nuthin."

Slade seemed curious about the offer, "And what if Ravager wins?"

The hooded one paused before answering in a dejected voice, "Then you let him go and I'll come with you. Train with you. Whatever. You'll _own_ me."

Slade apparently didn't want to take such an offer, "And why should I accept such an offer?"

"Because your not the one holding the detonator."

"What detonator?"

The teen produced a button similar to Slades, "The one that could blow this whole place to hell and back."

Slade laughed, "Interesting... Rose, teach this boy some manners."

Ravage unsheathed her duel blades, "Yes father."

Robin was about to charge in there, but was held back by the empath, "_Stop_." she thought to him through a newly made mental link, "_He needs to do this._"

Robin utilized the link to convey his concerned thoughts, "_But he's untrained! She'll tear him to ribbons!_"

Raven conveyed her concern for her friends predicament and let Robin feel what emotions were rolling off him, "_He knows he doesn't stand a chance... but he still wants to try_." Robin grumbled internally, but Raven countered, "_Slade wants him alive. So she won't hurt him badly... She'll most likely try to knock him out._" she glanced in the general direction of a torrent of emotions outside the building, "_Look, I gotta go and see if we can rescue that boy. I got the info on where he is from Slades' mind._"

Raven could detect the tinge of anger and impatience in his thoughts as he answered, "_Fine, we'll move in when it's necessary._" he continued to watch as the hooded teen sloppily managed to avoid or counter Ravagers assault. "_Wait,_" a thought occurred to him, "_who's 'we'?_" he turned to see empty space where the empath had crouched. He grumbled, "I _really_ hate it when she does that."

* * *

Jinx was crouching near a bush by the warehouse, about to move in before a familiar voice from behind made her jump, "Fancy meeting you here."

She turned and grinned at the dark titan, "Hey Rae," she nodded to the storage house, "the rest of your team in there already?" Raven nodded. "Good." she started to move for the entrance, but was yanked back by the titan. She tugged on her captured arm, "C'mon! We gotta help him! He's-"

"I know." she was shaking, overwhelmed with her depressing emotions and Jinxs own. "He _wants _to fight. He's out for blood and he knows he can't win." Her amethyst hooded eyes met Jinxs coral ones, "But we can still save that which means most to him."

Jinx nodded, "Alright." she embraced the empath, Raven returning the gesture with her hands placed on the small of the felines back. Jinx murmured into her neck, "I just hope we get back in time."

Raven barely chocked bad the rising sobs with a whisper, "So do I."

Jinx pulled back long enough to give the empath a kiss. She didn't pull back, neither did Raven. They stood in their embrace and each focused on the softness of one another. The moment was supposed to last, but there were more pressing matters to attend. They bath parted with a contented sigh.

Jinx leaned her head onto the shorter girls hooded one, "That was for luck."

Raven muttered against her shoulder, "What do I get when this is over?"

"Focus." the feline reprimanded.

She pulled back but remained in the embrace, a smirk evident on her features, "You of all people-"

"Raven!"

She chuckled, "Right, sorry." an obsidian pool gathered at their feet, "Hold on tight." she was sure Jinx was going to hold on. "_It's letting go that will be the problem._" her thoughts focused on their next location as they sank into the pool and it closed over them. The night was still, but a clash of metal on metal could be heard coming from the warehouse.

* * *

Robin was amazed that the teen survived Ravagers assaults for such an extended period of time, "_No civvie can be this good with a weapon... Who is this guy?_" Ravager obviously had the upper hand in the battle, as she displayed more skill in attacking both with blades and body. A kick connected with his arm and Robin winced in sympathy, "_Ohhhh... Maybe I should-_" his thoughts cut off when he gazed at the communicator in his hand, thumb rubbing over the cover, "_Only when absolutely necessary._"

A shout cut off his thought, "-the best you got?" The hooded teen gave a violent swipe, connecting his fist with her shoulder and throwing her off balance. He pressed this advantage by slapping the flat of his blade against the back of her left hand. Her sword held in that hand clattered to the ground and was promptly knocked across the floor before she could retrieve it. "What now?" he taunted. "You gonna go crying to daddy for a new sword?"

Ravager had had enough, "SHUT UP!" She slashed at him with more speed than originally, apparently she was only going easy on him till now. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She pounded away at him with anything she had; fist, feet, sword, elbow, it didn't matter anymore. She wanted blood.

Robin was two seconds away from calling the team in to stop the fight, but then he heard laughing. It was coming from Roses' opponent. The hooded teen was laughing as he was getting pummeled and blocking the sword strikes. He occasionally grunted at a particularly powerful hit, but he still laughed. It was the laughter of the desperate. The laughter of too much being bottled up. The laughter of the insane. "Is that all?" Ravager decked him, he knelled before her and he looked up to the upraised blade, "Is. That. ALL?"

She brought down he blade, "DIE!" He dodged it and kicked her away as he rose calmly to his feet, the laughter had ceased.

Slade was furious, "Rose!" She glanced his way, "I told you, we need him alive."

She growled and was trying to catch her breath from the kick she took to the chest, "Y-yes father... I will try." She raised her blade horizontally to the ground and took a few deep breaths, "Come."

The shadows moved and you could see the bottom part of his hooded face, he was smiling as if he was _enjoying_ the fight. His sword and arm pointed to the ground, far from ready if she was going to strike, he raised his other arm and gestured with a finger, "Why don't you get over here?" she didn't budge, he dropped his hand and frowned in disappointment, "No?" He smirked and raised his blade in a similar position to hers, "Alright then."

He charged her, she spun out of the way to slash his back, but was blocked by his Dian; which he dragged behind him as he charged. She growled, "How can you read me?!" she pounded away at him while he blocked and backed away, "How can you match me?" she drove the point by pounding harder with each strike, "How? How?! How?!" his grin was really starting to iritate her. She _knew_ he had no swordsman training and yet he still managed to last against her. She knocked his guard up and it left him wide open, "Got you!" she drove her sword forward... only to just graze the left side of his hoody.

He growled, "You bitch! This is my favorite hoody!" he backhanded her with his hilt and she used the momentum to hit the side of his head. They both fell, but Ravager recovered quickly and soon stood over her challanger. "End of the line I guess." he panted.

Ravager smirked and was about to sheathe her blade, but was knocked back to the ground when he swooped her legs out from under her. "Dammit!" and she slashed at his leg, this time it tore both cloth _and_ skin.

He hissed in pain and jumped back, Robin could tell it was a shallow wound, but it might hinder him in the fight. "Ow." he checked it out as she leaped to her feet, "Ah, it's not that bad... I'll live." Ravager yelled at his nonchalance and tried to cut an arm, but he managed to clumsily block her while hobbling away in order to get back balance. He continued to taunt her, "Daddys' little girl mad? Well?" A shout of rage and a clash of blades answered for him, "I'll take that as a yes."

He lifted his sword and put his free hand on the grip, doubling his power as his sword clashed with hers. Her thin blade didn't stand a chance and was snapped in two by the weight and pressure of the sudden assault. Ravager smirked and kicked up her leg, knocking away his incoming blade and throwing up her second before she caught it. He was wide open. Robins eyes widened, "_Crap! She led him into a trap!_" he turned on his comm, "Titans, move in!"

He rushed forward and was just in time to see Ravager impale the hooded teen through his abdomen. He gasped in pain and the other titans stopped before they were ten feet from the pair. Slade turned to the group, "Ah, the Titans... right on schedule. But I don't see-"

"NO!" he was interrupted by Jinx, who rushed in and looked on at the scene in despair. She was shaking and sobbing. They managed to make out her words through the sobs, "Zaan."

Zaans' hooded face was covered in shadow with the exception of everything below his nose. He managed to cough out, "Hey Jen." before blood splurted from his mouth. He coughed and faced his executioner and shocked everyone when he smiled, a wide and disconcerting smile. He started to laugh and wouldn't stop. Nor would that smile leave his bloodstained face.

* * *

**Ah, suspense! Don't you just love it and hate it at the same time? Before you get started, yes I realize that a character I created and my pseudonym are the same name. But we are two different people! We may share the same name, but I assure you THAT is not me and will never be me! *sigh* no matter how much I wish for the opposite... I just wrote it and before I knew it, BAM! Zaan, right there as a name! I thought it was an epic name (still do as a matter of fact) and thought 'what the hell!' I'll just leave it as is.**

**Updates may not be as speedy in this as some others... sorry, but I'm juggling a lot of stuff right now, but I will prioritize and get some other stories finished before I put all my focus into this. It will only take me a while because I like ALL my work to be of great quality. News can be seen on my profile. Please Review!  
**

**Am I forgetting anything? No? Good!**

**See ya all next week!**

**Zaan (still not the character!)- Crow Claw all the way!**


	2. First Meetings I

**Hope This long chapter will make up for me not focusing solely on this story! I just had this idea and got it down. My other story, COI, is nearing seventy percent completion! The next chapter I post for that will be a bit short than my usual though. So fans of that should be prepared!**

**Before You delve into this chapter, Yes I realize it's a bit odd. And Yes, I realize it's not very cannon. Remember what I said before the first chapter? This story is AU! I have taken many liberties with it and will continue to do so. Those of who don't like it don't have to read it. If you are the least bit interested, then step forward! Read and Review!**

**I don't think I'm forgetting anything... Onward!**

****Disclaimer: The suits are coming! The suits are coming!- With appologies to Paul Revere.

I Own nothing bu this story idea and the OC characters.

* * *

_Fourteen Months Ago..._

Raven rolled and groaned in her sleep. Her dreams were being interrupted. Her mindscape was calling her while she remained unconscious. She heeded the call and sank deeper into her mind...

* * *

_The empath wandered the plains of Nevermore, she usually dreamed, but her emotions have an odd effect on her when she was rendered unconscious. They occasionally call her to the mindscape to converse, but only if the situation needed her attention._

_She met up with Timid first, "Timid, why did everyone call me here?"_

_The emoticlone quivered while she stuttered out, "I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry!" and then the waterworks came._

_Raven sighed and pat the emotion on the back consolingly, "It's fine." she tried to soothe the distraught figure, "Just tell me what happened."_

_She sniffed and wiped some tears way, "M-'kay." she nervously twitteled her thumbs, "Um... There's a voice. A new one, he says he wants to talk."_

_Raven quirked a brow, "He?" she thought a new emotion was being formed, "Is... he a natural part of this?" she gestured to the baran landscape around them. Timid shook her grey hooded head. "Then what is he?"_

_She shrugged and flinched as Ravens' brow twitched in annoyance, "I-I'm sorry! We just don't know."_

_Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and drew a calming breath, "Fine. Let's get this over with." Timid led on to the maze. "Is Rage still... indisposed?"_

_Timid glanced at her host as she led her through the winding passage, "Y-yes. She's still where you put her." The emotion didn't look content with this._

_Raven puffed out a breath of relief, "Good." she recognized the signs of the emotions fidgeting, "And rest assured I won't do anything as... drastic, to any of you."_

_They rounded what felt like the billionth corner as Timid nodded in understanding, "We know why you did it... I-it's j-just..." she turned to the empath with tears in her eyes, "She's our sister!" and she bawled into the empaths shoulder._

_Raven stroked her back as she consoled her, "Shh. It's okay." she rocked the emoticlone a bit before drawing her at arms length, "I'll make it right someday. I give you my word."_

_Timid nodded before turning and opening a hidden door that led to the center room of the maze; her own domain in the mindscape. "We're here."_

_A green clad emotion stood and walked over, "Finally!" she dragged Timid away to sit next to her on one of the rock like chairs, "I thought this guy would never shut up! He's all like 'I need Raven! Someone get me Raven so I can speak!'" she scowled, "The jackass has been going on about it for awhile." _

_Wisdom stood and adjusted her glasses,"Raven we have a visitor."_

_"__So I keep hearing... but where is he?"_

_She pointed up and Raven looked to the indicated area. She gasped. A swirling white and blue vortex was forming against the 'sky' of Nevermore. A voice, distinctively male could be heard from it, "Raven? Can you hear me? Are you there?"_

_Joy bounded and glomped the empath, "Heya Ravy! Looks like you have a little someone who wants you!" she fake pouted and shook her host playfully, "And you didn't tell us about him! C'mon! Sharing is caring!"_

_Raven detached herself from... herself, "I am not familiar with this voice. Let's see what he wants..." she looked back up at the vortex, "Hello? Can you hear me?"_

_She heard a distinct breath of relief being let out, "Thanks for this."_

_"__What do you want?" she asked the question petulantly._

_The voice cleared itself, "I was wondering if I could enter... it is your mind after all and it would be easier to maintain this connection."_

_Raven raised a brow and gazed at her emotional faucets. They nodded their approval, the voice seemed trustworthy. But Raven wanted to be prepared, "Brave, get ready." she muttered. The emoticlone nodded and prepaped her favored fighting stance, pouncing._

_She looked back up and called, "Okay, but don't try anything or you _will_ be left in a catatonic state."_

_The voice came from behind her, "Understood."_

_She and her emotions turned to meet the stranger in her mindscape. He was in a black longcoat hooded cloak with the hood up. But he seemed to be having trouble holding his form together as he flickered and appeared solid for a moment, then slightly faded, then solid again._

_Brave took only a moment to analyze her opponent before striking, "Hiyah!"... or attempting to at any rate. She passed right through him as his flickered to transparent. Brave tried to strike again and this time caught the back of his head, "Yes!" she bounded back and took a position next to her host._

_The hooded male, now staying solid clutched the abused area, "OW!" he rubbed it. "You could've at least- Woah!" he dodged a roundhouse kick aimed at him by Brave._

_Raven restrained the emotion, with Joy tickling her sister along the way. Brave was between threats and laughing herself silly, "I'm gonna- Hahahaha Uh- Punch his lights- Gawhaha!"_

_Joy ceased her tickle torture and Raven set the panting emotion in a rock chair. She turned to the visitor, "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_The cloaked stranger held out his hands, signaling he meant no harm, "Look, I just came to talk about a few things and give you a little direction. After that, I leave you and your emotions alone."_

_Raven narrowed her look into a glare, tempted to wring all the information he had by force, but restrained herself. She glanced at Brave and could feel her slight influence and shook it off, "You're avoiding both of the questions I asked you."_

_He shrugged and blue sparks flicked around him, "Fair enough." he indicated to an unoccupied chair and she nodded her assent. He seated himself and she sat opposite of him. She found it odd that she couldn't see any of his features past the darkness of the hood, but shook that off as how he wished to appear. "I advise you not to lower your barriers. We may be in your mind, but there is still a division between us. And if you lower those last barriers you will enter a world of pain that I can't stop."_

_Ravens' brow twitched in annoyance, "Was that a threat?"_

_He held up a hand in defense, "Hardly! I just don't want to hurt anyone. And I can't help what happens if your mind meets this certain aspect... it's involuntary." He tapped his hooded head and she nodded in understanding. The thoughts she could conjure would drive regular mortals mad, but some thoughts of others were best left untouched by both parties._

_Joy was a bit too impatient and shot forward. She glomped him and received a stuttered breath in reply. "Hi! I'm Joy! What's your name?" she said this so cutely that even Raven might have given in to whatever her whims were. _

_But the hooded stranger must have possessed strong will power as he untangled himself from the emotion. "I'm sorry Joy, but I have some important business with your host." she looked a bit pouty at this. "But," he drew one of her hands up and pecked the back of it within the hooded darkness, "I promise you that you'll have your moments in the near future... With a _very_ special someone. Okay?"_

_She blushed slightly, but nodded, "M'kay!" and bounced off to stand by her host._

_Raven thought she would be angry, but his actions only prevoked her curiosity, "So will you answer my questions?"_

_He turned back to the empath, "Yes, but I'd like to make a deal."_

_She was intrigued to say the least, "A deal? What kind?"_

_He leaned back, "A question for a question. An answer for an answer."_

_She needed to think about this seriously for a moment before replying carefully, " You'll answer truthfully?"_

_He waved a hand, "As long as it is within my interests and my scope of knowledge. Besides, you'll be able to tell if I'm lying; even with the barrier. We are in you're mind after all..." he raised a finger, "But we must be limited to five questions each. And all must be answered in detail."_

_She leaned slightly forward as she crossed her legs, "Why only five question? Surely you didn't come all this way just to gain so little."_

_He tapped a finger against his stone chair, "I do not attempt to gain anything... But I do hope to make a few people happy before I pass along."_

_Raven smirked, "You just get more mysterious every minute... Why not take off that hood?"_

_He shifted in his seat, "Do you accept the offer or not? Time grows short and I must give you something after we're done with the questions._

_She nodded, "Very well, but some things must remain off topic."_

_He jerked his head in affirmation, "I get it... same for me; I'll let you ask a different one if you accidentally tread where you shouldn't"_

_"__You're one to talk." Wisdom snapped with a snark tone before helping Brave up from her chair._

_Raven emoticlones stood and departed, the stranger glanced around before he focused back on the empath, "Right, your mind, your rules. Ladies first."_

_She tapped the stone with her fingernail, wondering where to start, "Hmm... I guess who and what are you would be a good start."_

_He sighed and answered carefully, "I'm... A friend... sort of. It's complicated and details could ruin what will come." He cracked his knuckles, but in a ritualistic manner. One by one. "As for what I am that's easy. I'm a metahuman. Though my powers have yet to be realized to their full potential. I possess partial precognative abilities along with a few others." She raised her brow quizzically, but she had to wait her turn. "Right, let's see..." she found it amusing that he was scratching his hood as he thought, "Ah! Where did you journey from and to since your entrance into this world?"_

_Her eyes widened in fear. No one should even know she was here, let alone that she wasn't native to this dimension! She tread carefully around her answer as she regained her stoic features, "I arrived in Gotham a while ago-" his hooded stare bored into her and she relented the hidden information, "It's been about a month since my arrival. Currently, I''m on my way to Ridgecrest."_

_The empath really hoped he wasn't affiliated with the Church. She was warned by her teachers that they would try to contact her and assimilate her into their fold. The demon worshipping extremists wanted to use her so she could be the harbinger for the apocalypse. Once she realized this she stayed out of major cites and left Gotham within a few hours of arriving._

_He nodded, "I see. Good." He stretched before assuming his leaned back pose, "Since you're on the move I assume the Church hasn't gotten to you." He clapped his hands and leaned forward with renewed energy, "And you're nearby! That's perfect."_

_Raven was confused, but concealing it, as she had been trained to do. But she was slightly panicky internally, _"He knows! How much _does_ he know? Who is he? Why can't he tell me?"

_Apparently the object of her confusion noticed her own, "Hey Raven?_

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__Relax." she looked around and saw Nevermore being warped as confusion swept through her. She took a calm breath and her mindscape returned to it's normal state, "Sorry, but your leaving me with more questions than answers."_

_The darkness under his hood parted to reveal a smile. A genuine smile, "I'm sorry, but everything will become clear in time." he waved to her, "Go ahead. Question number two, fire away."_

_The empath was a bit more at ease thanks to that smile. It spoke of truth and volumes more than she wanted to comprehend. "Okay. Hmm..." she only had four questions left, and she wanted the answers to count. "What are the rest of your powers and abilities?" If he knew so much about her it was only fair she knew a few things about the odd guest._

_He shook his head, "Sorry, but that topic is off limits. Try something else."_

_She quirked a brow, "Why is that off limits?"_

_He laughed, "Not much of a question, but I'll take it!"_

_Raven waved her hands frantically to stop him from answering, "No! Never mind!" he ceased his laughter and she sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Fine. I'll think of something else..." maybe she could glean a little from his past. "You know about me."_

_He nodded._

_"__You know about my heritage I presume."_

_Another nod._

_"__And I can also assume you know about a number of my abilities."_

_A pause, and then he nodded reluctantly._

_She tapped her stone chair again and stood , "What I want to know is 'how'... How you learned about me when no writings, recordings, sightings, or anything else about me has been introduced to this dimension." she paused to let him soak it all in before asking, "How and when did you learn so much about me?"_

_He paused and pondered the question. And after a while slapped his leg as he laughed again, "Wow!" he calmed down, "I never expected to deliver this particular answer." he scratched his right hand absentmindedly, "Sit down, 'cause it's gonna take a while to explain. And a lot of patience on your part."_

_She shrugged and sat across from him again. She indulged the stranger so far. What was the harm in a little more?_

_He cleared his throat, "I have known about your existance for a little over a decade from hushed whispers of frightened people. I was intrigued and so I delved into the subject." he gestured to the empath, "That being you. Read everything I could about history and stories surrounding your herritage. I even went as far as-" he pause and cocked his head, as if litening to a faraway voice only he could hear._

_Raven could not hear anything, but nothing was _supposed_ to be out of her hearing range in her own mindscape. "What is it?"_

_He cleared whatever it was from his head and shrugged, "Sorry, but I can't answer that question further. And I do believe it's my turn."_

_Raven however thought otherwise, "Wait! You didn't finish your answer"_

_He sounded a bit impatient, "I did. I answered _how_ and _when _I learned about you. Now it's my turn and you'll just have to wait."_

_She sighed, but gestured for him to continue. "I find indulging you piquing my interest more and more."_

_Another smile from him, "Indeed." he stood and started to pace behind his seat. He paused in his pacing and gripped the head of the chair, "You seek virtue in your life. Helping others to counteract the evil destiny forced upon you."_

_The empath worked hard to keep her stoic demeanor. "What do you know of my destiny?"_

_He glanced at her beneath his hood, "Please Raven, we've passed this point. If I know about you, I might as well of heard of The Prophecy."_

_She nodded, "You've been right in your analysis so far. Continue and ask your question."_

_He smirked, "Very well." He tapped a foot, "I don't blame you for wanting to help the people, despite whatever evil might spring because of your destiny. But I want to know if your content."_

_She quirked a brow underneath her cowl, "What?"_

_He frowned as he phrased the question, "Are you content with this path? More from life can be reached. I want to know if you want this path and if you want more than it offers."_

_Raven crossed her arms, "Why the interest? This seems a bit more personal and I'd like to know why."_

_He shrugged, "I'm curious to see if you'd regret anything afterwards, besides the event."_

_The empath frowned, but conceded with a shrug, "I guess someone should know..."_

_He leaned forward in anticipation, "And?"_

_She looked up, the vortex was back, "Is that normal for you?"_

_He followed her stare, "Crap." he turned back to her, "I don't have much time. Answer my question and then we get one each."_

_She could sense the urgency, "Alright then." she crossed her legs as she unfolded her arms, "I am content with the path that I have chosen. But," she leaned forward, "I would like to experience more of life before..."_

_She trailed off, but he finished the thought, "Before the event." he nodded, "I see..." he smiled again, "Looks like this might get interesting later."_

_She glanced back up at the vortex, it was shrinking. "My turn." he gestured for her to go ahead. She picked apart everything they discussed so far and it led her to the last question. "You're not whole."_

_He clapped and laughed, "Very good." he vaulted over the head and seated himself._

_She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, "So if your not whole... then you must be a part of a different mind."_

_A smile was all she needed for confirmation._

_She grinned as well, finally able to glean something from the stranger. "This is interesting... Care to tell me about it?"_

_"__Final question." he warned, "Are you sure." She waved for him to continue. Alright then." he reached inside his hood and scrathed his head, "I am the other half of another being located nearby." He shifted, "He doesn't know I'm here and he won't be able to access memories of this conversation for a few months."_

_He paused and the empath was about to capture his attention again, but he continued before she could do so. "I am the... unpleasant part of him. Repressed so he doesn't... regret anything." he looked up at her, "Don't worry, I'm only called to play when things get problematic for his physical form."_

_She visibly relaxed, "Well that was... unexpected. I never thought I'd meet something akin to my emoticlones."_

_He smiled a dangerous looking smile, "I'm different from them. They are parts of you and your personality. I'm am the _half_ of another person. A side constantly repressed and shoved in the corner of his mind. He did not separate me like you did your emotions." he frowned, "He also doesn't accept me."_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Yes. He and I are meant to be one. A whole." she could tell he was angered by his predicament, "Unfortunately he isn't ready yet. If we become whole again... It will destroy him."_

_"__How?" this was the greatest amount of info he had given her and she wanted to milk it out._

_He sighed, "Sorry, but I can't tell you." he reached into his hood and appeared to be rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I wish I could, but..."_

_She smirked, "It would alter the future into a not so desirable course." he looked up in what she came to recognize as his form of surprise. She dropped the facial expression and shrugged, "You said you had some partial precognative ability..."_

_He leaped out of his chair, "You smart little devil."_

_"__Close, but not quite."_

_The stranger chuckled and gazed up at the ever shrinking vortex. He turned back to the empath, "I'm really sorry, but I need to go. Soon." She stood by him as he watched the portal shrink. She took his next look for pleading, "But please... you need to really listen to this."_

_She let out a breath, "I suppose you'll imprint some memories of what is to come on me?" he nodded. She presented him with a hand, "Get it over with."_

_He took her hand in both of his, "Close your eyes." she glared at him, but sensed nothing but honest intention from him... along with a few other screaming emotions she tried to block. "You need to see this... but granted, I won't show you the whole picture... Just what you need to see."_

_She closed her eyes. A flickering light. And then images and scenes rushed at her._

_A little white robbed girl; her._

_A student in a blue hoody, hood up._

_A color shift, the hood was red._

_Now black._

_Another flicker, another setting._

_Standing on an island._

_A large building, incomplete._

_It was still large and dominating._

_But empty._

_A building that needed to be filled._

_Another flicker._

_A masked teen laughing at a green one._

_A red glowing eye, followed by a blue beam._

_Green energy and cries of anger._

_A growl, from a green wolf; the teen?_

_Many faces, masked and otherwise flickered in and out._

_Too quick to see._

_Another flicker._

_A school, she could see the name._

_Murakami High._

_A feeling; crushing her, not belonging._

_A locker, and a flash of pink startling her._

_A lunchroom filled, two sitting beside her._

_One talked animatidly and another read a book._

_Another flicker._

_An apartment, one of those home apartments._

_She felt terrible despair; how could she let go?_

_She sobbed and couldn't stop._

_Darkness rolled around her form, ever watchful._

_She sank into the darkness_

_Another flicker._

_She felt better, but still sad._

_She shouldn't have ran._

_A pink blur wrapped around her and embraced her._

_She hugged back, enjoying the warmth the person caused._

_She felt another hand on her shoulder._

_Turned and stared into his black hood._

"_Time to go... Let it go."_

_She clutched the pink one tighter,_

"_No. I-"_

_He gripped her shoulder tighter,_

"_You don't have a choice."_

_He yanked her backyards._

"_NO!"_

_Raven woke to find herself leaning on the stranger. She shook the woziness off and straightened up, "That was-"_

_"__Intense." he completed. He was downcast, "I _really _shouldn't have shown you that."_

_She waved his worry away, "It's fine... Though it has me curious."_

_His hands formed into fists and shook with strain, "That's the point!" he sighed and relaxed, "I didn't anticipate that you would cling to it. I'm sorry."_

_She gave his shoulder a pat; her own version of a hug, "Hey, it's fine." she tapped her chin, "But why did you show me all of that? I didn't even understand most of it."_

_He grinned, "You'll need to figure it out." he quickly glanced up at the tiny portal, "Okay." he grasped her shoulders, "Go to Jump City. You'll start to out together those pieces... and hopefully find some happiness."_

_She nearly glared at him and pushed his hands off, "Is that what this is about? My happiness."_

_He looked taken aback, "Of course it is!" he chided her, "My host is very generous to other people and doesn't give himself any regard before them!"_

_The empath still needed more, a name at least, "At least give me a name, a title, something!"_

_The stranger stood back, "I guess... Call me Hyde I guess..."_

_"__That's not funny."_

_The visitor shrugged, "Hey, had to try."_

_He started to float up to the vortex, but the empath wasn't finished, "Wait! We never finished our questions!"_

_He shouted back, "We'll take it from where we left off! When we meet again!"_

_"__When will that be?!"_

_"__Later days Rachel Roth!" and he was sucked away into the portal and leaving a rather confused Raven._

_"__Well hellfire... that didn't go the way I was expecting." she sighed, "Might as well wake up." She closed her eyes._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

* * *

She awoke as the bus driver called out, "Ridgecrest." and collected herself as she walked out into the breaking dawn. The wind ruffled her cloak, but the hood stayed stubbornly in place. She wore a plain white tee, jeans, and her regular blue boots. Her leotard would have attracted unwanted attention.

Raven stretched to work out some kinks, "_I wonder if that was just a dream... or something more._"

She quickly took stock of her emotion. She sighed again as her suspicions were confirmed. "_Yep, Hyde was real._"

A few people were getting on the bus for the next stop, but Raven needed to find her location first. She walked up to the information desk, A sweet old lady gave her a smile, "Can I help you deary?"

The smile was infectious and Raven couldn't help but grin as well, though she had no clue as to why, "Yes. I need a map of California please."

"Hold on a moment." she shuffled underneath the desk and pulled out some folded maps, "Let's see... Nevada, Washington... Ah, Here it is!"

She handed Raven a thin, but detailed map of the state. "Thanks." She unfolded it and frowned when she saw just how vast the state was. Her brow furrowed as she saw some cities were clustered together. How was she supposed to find the correct one?

The lady in the booth came to her rescue again, "Is there something wrong dear?"

Raven grinned apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I seem to be having trouble locating my next destination." she laid the map on the counter for the woman to see.

The lady sighed, "If only maps highlighted our destinations."

The empath nodded, "It would certainly make life a lot easier."

They both laughed, the woman wiped the corner of her eye, "Where do you need to go?"

Raven wanted to find the location on her own, but she _really _needed the help. "Jump City."

Her eyes sparkled with some faraway happiness, "Oh! That place was marvelous." her expression darkened, "Until the crime rate sky-rocketed."

Raven cheer was gone and replace by foreboding, "What happened?"

She shook her white haired head, "It's nothing. Just don't go there."

Raven persisted, "But I have to meet some people there."

The lady smiled, "You must be a loyal friend if you would go there for them."

The empath rubbed her arm beneath her cloak, suddenly a bit put off, "Well... I'm not sure about that."

The lady waved off her hesitance, "Pish Posh! If you need to go there, I won't stop you." she raised a finger, "But keep in mind most of the criminals there are meta's."

Raven raised a quizzical brow, "Meta's?"

"You know, meta humans." Raven blank expression told her that she did _not_ know. "I see... well, metas are basically humans with special powers and abilities." she shivered, "Most crooks like them lurked around Gotham or Metropolis." Her eyes held a sad look, "But a few years ago... some made the area around Jump their 'territory'; so to speak."

The empath nodded in her comprehension, "I see..." she mulled the information around, "_So _that's _what Hyde and his host are._" she snapped up, "But aren't there some good meta humans out there?"

She smiled, "Yes. Many of them joined the League, but a lot just want to live in peace with the rest of society." she sighed, "The League members and those other trouble makers are just the ones we _know_ about. There could be many more, but they either are good at covering themselves, or want to lead a normal life.

Raven had found another question, "What is the League?"

The ladys' eyes almost bugged out, "You really don't watch the news do you?" Raven shrugged, and the lady smiled, eager to spin a yarn for a young mind, "Well, they formed a few years ago when Earth was invaded by some weird white gooey alien things." She snapped up from the memory, "How do you not remember that?"

Raven thought up an excuse, "I was in a comatose like state."

She nodded, "I'm so sorry."

Raven grinned, "It's fine... So tell me more about the League."

She continued, "Several heroes drove back the aliens and became the founding members of The Justice League. After that they've saved the world from disaster after disaster. And that's just the stuff on the news! There could be more they do without us knowing."

Raven was intrigued by these heroes, "So who are they? Where are they located?"

She shifted in her stool, "They have a base somewhere in New York and another in Central City." she tapped a finger against the desk, "As for some of them..." she counted off some fingers, "There's Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and the Martian Manhunter."

"Is he really a Martian?"

The lady nodded enthused by the empaths curiosity, "Yes! I couldn't believe it either." she tapped her chin, "They've added a lot more members over the years... What are they're names..."

Raven waved it off, "That's fine, I was just a little curious." she tapped the map, "Now, you said you knew where Jump City was?"

She smiled , "Oh yes! I'm sorry to keep you here."

"It's fine." the empath assured, "I got a little sidetracked myself."

The woman traced some roads with her finger, leading to the San Fransico Bay area, "You need to go here," she trailed off northwards and tapped a city a third the sized of the other, "Right here. The next bus for Jump leaves around two o'clock."

The empath folded the map, "Thank you. You have saved me a lot of time."

She smiled and waved her off, "It was my pleasure deary."

Raven rounded the corner and sank into an obsidian portal. She wanted to make a short stop before directly going to her destination...

* * *

She found herself standing on a dock, the suns light rising behind her. She saw the object of her interest in the middle of the Bay. "So that's Alcatraz." she muttered, "Doesn't look much like a prison."

A voice sounded beside her, "That's 'cause it it hasn't been a prison for well over fifty years."

She turned and was surprised to see a man in an odd, red, spandex suit; a lightning bolt like insigina on his chest.

What?" she tried to cover her surprise, people usually didn't sneak up on her.

His face was also covered by part of the suit she observed. He turned and grinned at the empath, "The prison was shut down a long time ago. Now it's just a tourist attraction." he gestured with a sigh to the building.

Raven turned back to the sight, "I see... you're sad that they don't use it as they should."

He quirked a masked brow, "How'd you know?" he quickly held up a hand, "Wait! Don't tell me. Mind reader right?"

She chuckled, "One of my many talents... but I didn't have to read your mind to know what you were thinking." she found it odd that she could get along with this stranger. He seemed more friendly than Hyde, and _he_ was oddly pleasant for his supposed persona. "Who are you anyway?" she inquired.

He laughed, "I'm sorry, where are my manners." he held out a hand, which she promptly shook, "Name's Flash. The fastest man alive."

"Wait," she recalled the name, "as in _the_ Flash?"

He nodded, "The one and only." he frowned, "But you should've known that if you live here. Which makes me think you're not native to Earth."

She replied with as much sarcasm as possible, "Bravo, give yourself a medal."

He held up his hands in defense, "Hey, easy! I was sent here because Z thought there was some sort of disturbance. So I came to help"

"Z?"

He shrugged, "Some magician chick, joined a few years back. Calls herself Zantanna" he leaned up against a wooden pole, "And I'm guessing you're," he pointed to her, "the disturbance... not causing any trouble are you?"

She rubbed her temple, "Why am I even talking to you again?"

He grinned, a cocky smile, as he stroked his masked head, "Maybe it's my charismatic personality."

She chuckled again, "I guess... And that disturbance she felt was probably me arriving here a few hours ago."

He nodded and gestured to a bench, "C'mon. I think we have a lot to talk about."

She was a bit doubious though, "Look, you seem like a nice guy... but I don't want my existence broadcasted to the world."

He plopped down on the bench, "I'm not gonna tell anyone but Bats."

She sat down by him with a smirk, "You mean Batman? Do you have nicknames for everyone?"

He shrugged as he leaned back, "Almost... By the way, what's yours?"

She grinned, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I should give away my name to a complete stranger." she didn't know why, but he seemed to bring out either happiness or frustration out of her; both as this case seemed to prove. "You may be with the Justice League, but I never said if I was good or bad."

He cocked a masked brow, "So which is it? Hero? Villain? Neither?"

She chuckled, something about his inquiries were amusing. The way he said them most likely. "I didn't know I had the option of becoming a civilian... but no. I think I am on the path to become a hero." she didn't want to tell him her exact reasoning.

"You hungry?"

"No." her stomach betrayed her. She could survive without food for a while; she had been built for survival after all. But going two weeks without nutrition doesn't mean she _should_. Which she had.

"Care to change that statement?"

She sank deeper into her hood and snapped, "Yes alright!" her stomach growled again, "But I don't have any money at the moment-" she was interrupted by a burger, fries, and a shake being set in her lap on a tray.

Flash was already digging into his fourth burger. She managed to make out what he said between bites, "Went down to this twenty-four seven burger joint a few blocks away."

She stared at the food, wanting to dig in, but she resisted. She didn't want charity, if she accepted then she would always pay back the dept immediately. "But-"

He stopped her with a raised hand, "Don't give me that 'I owe you' stuff." He downed his second box of fries, "Go ahead it's on me." he swallowed a whole shake with two gulps, "Ahh, that's the good stuff."

She still didn't touch her food, "But-"

He sighed, "Just eat." then he brightened, "Think of this as payment."

She turned to the Leaguer, "Payment for what?" she admitted that she wanted the food, but she didn't want to take it for nothing.

He started on another box of fries, "You answer some questions, or just the ones you can, and I give you food. Deal?" he held out a hand.

She shook it, "Deal." and she dug in, taking the first bite of new food presented to her. It was probably the most delicious thing she ever tasted, "_Too bad this food is unhealthy... at least to most people._" she discovered on Azarath that no matter how much or how little she ate, she maintained her trim figure.

But she didn't want to test that repeatedly so maintained a healthy diet. This meal was a guilty pleasure she'd been resisting since coming to Earth. It was filled with so many things that she wanted to try, but obviously weren't healthy.

Flash finished another shake, "So... What do we call you?"

The empath had finished half of the huge burger, "I have two different names," she took a breath, "However I would prefer one kept to myself for now... You may call me Raven."

He kicked back and slowly munched his remaining burger, watching her, "Raven huh?" she nodded and he grinned, "Cool name."

He finished his burger right before Raven finished her and proceed to finish his remaning shake and two box of fries, "So, where are you from? How long have you been here?"

She shifted as she reached for her shake and fries, "I'm from another dimension. And I've been in this one for a month." he gestured for her to continue, but she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

He pat her shoulder before returning to his fries, "It's all good... can you at least tell me what planet your from or whatever? Maybe J'onn or GL will know your species..."

She smirked, "Green Lantern I presume... but who is J'onn?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Right, sorry. The people gave him the name 'Martian Manhunter', but everyone in the League just calls him by his name."

'I see."

He turned back to her and teasingly threatened, "Answer the question missy! Or now drink and fries for you!"

She held them away just in case, "I'm not from a specific planet. And no, I'm not an alien either. In fact, my mother was born in Gotham." she looked out at the Bay as she sipped her shake, "Oddly enough that's where I first turned up."

She was caught off guard by his laughter, "I'm sorry." he held up a finger and got it out of his system, "The city Bats' works in!" he whistled, "Never thought I'd see the day when he missed something."

She shrugged, "It's not surprising he missed me. I only stayed a few hours there before I was on the road."

"Why'd you leave so soon?" he became slightly serious, "Bats could've helped you out."

She shook her head in the negative, "Let's just say that I want to be under the radar. Some people got to my mother there and I didn't want to take a chance."

He sat up from his leaned back position, "Is she alright?"

"Yes. She's safe in that other place I mentioned."

"Right." he smirked, "That other dimension. How big is it anyway?"

She gestured to the city, "About two times larger than this city."

He frowned, "That's pretty small for another dimension." he tapped hit feet, an impatient gesture... or he was just hyperactive, "So what are you're powers?"

She smirked, imagining his face when she told him the full extent, but opted the path for a slightly edited version, "Well... you know I can read minds."

He ticked off a finger, "Check."

She continued, "I possess above maximum human strength and durability.

Another two fingers ticked up. "Check and Check.

She adjusted her hood, "And I'm telekinetic."

"Check." another finger up.

She finished her fries, "That's all I'd like to share."

Flash nodded, "I understand, but," she turned to him, seeing him look concerned, "to bad Bats' isn't as trusting as I am... So he might put you under watch after I report to him."

She almost choked on her shake, "So don't report to him." she snapped.

He laughed, "Oh Raven! He might not scare you, even if you met him, but he makes me feel _slow_. Can you believe that?"

She tried to piece together what she knew about his teammate, "What is Batmans power?"

"Nothing."

This shocked her, "What? You're scared of him and he doesn't even have powers?"

He held up hand in defense, "Hey! The dude's scary enough without powers! He's part of the brains that leads the whole League. And he probably has contingency plans for every member."

She quirked a hidden eyebrow, "Contingency plans? If you're a team why would he need to plan against them?"

He gestured at nothing in paticular, "Bats is a bit paranoid, but that saved us more than once though. And he _always_ has a plan. He's just that good."

She finished her shake, "So he doesn't trust anyone?"

He leaned back and stared at clouds, "Only one person that I know of."

"Who?"

He pat his satisfied stomach, "His old sidekick, Robin."

The word 'old' caught her attention, 'So did they go their seperate ways?"

He sighed, "Yeah. He's a good kid, but he wanted to go at it solo. Last I heard he was in Jump City, just north of here."

Raven hopped up, "Oh gods!" she face palmed, "I can't believe I forgot."

Flash looked up at the empath, "What is it?"

She flashed him a grateful smile, "Thanks for the food and conversation... But I have to go."

He hopped up, "Where?"

She smirked, "Where Robin is, Jump City. Some people are waiting for me there."

He turned, his back facing her, "Hop on. I'll get you there."

She shook her head, "Thank you but not." she started to walk off, but turned back, an idea in her head. "I neglected to mention a few of my other abilities... but would you like to see one of them?"

The look of confusion and caution was apparent, "Um... Sure?"

"Very well then." she gestured behind her and an obsidian portal opened up. Flash jumped in surprise, not expecting anything so foreboding. Raven grinned, people like Hyde and Flash seem to have some sort of effect on her, with minimal damage to her surroundings. "Thanks for everything Flash. See you later."

And with a wave she left a shocked Barry Allen West Looking out at where she disappeared, "Wow. Bats' is gonna have a hey day with this."

He commed the satellite ready to be beamed up by the molecular transporter.

* * *

_At the Watchtower..._

Zantanna walked up to Flash as he walked down the main corridor. He didn't usually walk, so Zantanna knew something was up. She gave his shoulder a slap, "Hey, did you find that disturbance?"

He rubbed the shoulder, she'd hit him harder than intended, "Yeah... very interesting stuff."

She crossed her arms and directed an annoyed look his way, "C'mon! Details!"

he waved his arms up in slight frustration, "Look, I just went through a briefing with Bats about it! Go ask him."

He walked off, but Zantanna persisted, "I want to hear it from you. You were there because you asked! So give a report to me."

He sighed, "This is a lot more trouble than she's worth."

Zantanna cocked an eyebrow, "She?"

The Flash defended, "It's not like that! I'm married. Plus she's just a kid!"

Zantanna used some magical influence, "Nwod mlac" and he started to breath normally.

The speedster puffed out, "Thanks for that."

The magician nodded, "No problem." she put a hand on her hip, "Now start from the beginning."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... it's complicated."

"Flash?"

He backed away, a little nervous about the glint in her eyes, "Y-yeah?"

He was pinned against the wall, with Zantanna a foot away. An aura of mischief about her, "Tell me... or I make you spill all your dirty little secrets with a spell." she smirked, "And that will just be the beginning of your torture."

He paled beneath his costume, "What will you do?'

"Do you rally want to know?"

"...Probably not."

She nodded in satisfaction, "Good boy. Now spill!"

He snapped to, "Yes ma'am!" and he told her about his meeting with Raven. After he was finished he let out a sigh, "I _really_ wanted the League to leave her alone. She seems like a nice kid..."

Zantanna nodded, "Don't worry," she winked as she twirled her top hat, "I'll keep this one under wraps. I advise you to do the same."

He walked off and waved back, "Don't worry about me... It's how Bats is gonna act that I'm concerned about." he rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

Zantanna muttered, "No argument there."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next one, First Meetings II, will spark up more action. And after that I'll skip to a few months into the future so I can move the story along. This is gonna be one of my favorite works! It'll be great, but it won't have the save the world shtick... that's in the continuation- Oops! Spoilers! Srry!**

**And for those Raven and Jinx fans, hold on! I love the couple and I will get them together. This story just won't spontaniously put them together though, I have to work at it. The relationship will devolop slowly, but surely. And there'll be plenty of funny fluffy moments before they get together officially, I can gueran-damn-tee you that! Mwhahaha!**

**Well, I'm not gonna post on this for a week or two, so hold tight! I'll post a few more chapters on COI, look forward to it!**

**Zaan is out!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
